AfterMath
by Arica
Summary: What will happen to Kim's and Rons relationship after escaping a crazy Shego


Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. Im just borrowing them for a moment ;) All Kim  
  
Possible characters are property of the Disney Channel.  
  
It was well after midnight when Kim Possible and Ron stepped onto her porch and Kim opened  
  
the door. Shego had only let them go just short of a couple of hours before and Ron was as silent  
  
as a tomb.   
  
Kim opened the front door and was about to go upstairs when she heard.  
  
"Kim I'm sorry. Im really sorry." Ron whispered looking up at his friend from outside the  
  
door. Kim sat there for a moment and Ron sighed.  
  
"I better go" Ron turned to leave when a hand snapped out and grabbed his wrist  
  
preventing his departure.   
  
"Ron, its okay... she paused. Do you want to come in?" Sensing that she wasn't still mad  
  
at him Ron sort of smiled, walked in, and closed the door behind him. Kim smiled back and  
  
togther they headed up stairs and closed her bedroom door behind her.   
  
Ron sat on her bed while Kim headed into the bathroom for a nice long shower and was about to  
  
close the door when she changed her mind. Grabbing the shirt that Sego had given her she lifted it  
  
up taking it off when she heard  
  
"Kim!"   
  
"What?" She replied tossing the shirt aside and reaching for her pjs   
  
"What are you doing?" Kim rolled her eyes  
  
"Oh come on Ron. It's not like you haven't seen them before. You saw them at Drakins  
  
hide out remember?"   
  
"That was different. Shego was forcing you. And if it hadn't been for me you would have  
  
never ended up chained to a wall and made to play Shego's sick game."   
  
"She had her way with you to Ron."   
  
"Don't remind me." He whispered trying to get rid of the images that plagued his mind.  
  
They were silent for a moment and with tears in his eyes Ron looked at Kim  
  
"Do you have any clue what its like watching your best friend being sexually assaulted and  
  
knowing that it's all your fault.  
  
"It wasn't all your fault Ron. I could of stopped Shego if I had wanted too."   
  
"Yeah but we would still be there chained to a wall."  
  
"True and yes I know what it's like to watch your best friend being sexually assaulted. I  
  
had to watch her do it to you remember?"  
  
"Yeah." Kim finished getting ready for bed and was about to check her email when Ron  
  
got up and started for the door.  
  
"It's late I better be getting home." Kim turned around and grinned  
  
"Hey Ron where are you going?" He turned around  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"I thought you were staying with me tonight."  
  
"KP I don't think that's a very good idea."   
  
"Oh come on we've had sleep overs before. Besides I don't think it's a good idea for either  
  
of us to be alone tonight."   
  
"But what about your parents. What are they going to think if they find us?"  
  
"Nothing, because they aren't going to find us. They're on vacation with the tweebs  
  
remember and wont be back for a couple of days. Here put this on." Kim replied tossing one of  
  
her dads' tee shirts to Ron. Ron looked at the tee shirt for a few minutes, took off his shirt, pulled  
  
the tee shirt over his head, finished getting undressed and grinned.  
  
"Uh Kim we have a slight problem." Kim turned around and tried not to laugh. For there  
  
was Ron Stoppable her best friend swimming in her dads' tee shirt.   
  
"I look like im wearing a dress."   
  
"Take it off."  
  
"You sure?" Kim rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Okay okay ill stop." He pulled the shirt over his head, gave it back to Kim and settled on  
  
the bed. Kim shut off her computer and climbed in next to Ron.   
  
"Wait. I forgot. What about Rufus"   
  
"He'll be fine Ron. He can take care of himself."   
  
"Yeah Goodnight KP." Ron replied reaching over Kim and turning out the light.   
  
"Goodnight and Ron?"   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Im glad that you're my sidekick."   
  
"Even when I screw up?" Kim smiled  
  
"Even when you screw up."   
  
"Thanks Kim." She nodded and quietly and quickly fell asleep. 


End file.
